Fullmetal Murder Mystery
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: Maes Hughes has been murdered! Read, or act out, this play to find out who the murderer is! If you want, I will have a poll where you will/can vote to get who killed Mr. Boddy. Rated T for language. {DISCONTINUED}
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything or anyone, except for the story and Foxen!**

**Chosen Eight**

**Narrator** - Foxen Fudo

**Colonel Mustard** – Colonel Roy Mustang (Get it?!)

**Misses White** – Alex Louise Armstrong (Don't ask)

**Professor Plumb** – Doctor Marco (He researched the Philosopher's Stone)

**Misses Peacock** – Gracia Hughes (Her husband was killed in the line of Duty)

**Mister Green** – Fuhrer King Bradley (He talks smoothly about anything)

**Miss Scarlet** – Riza Hawkeye (Seemed Right)

**Mister Boddy** – Maes Hughes (Envy murdered him)

**Hidden** – Edward Elric

**_ACT ONE_**

**Scene 1 – The Cellar**

_Mister Boddy was throwing a party for his friends, and he went down into the cellar to get more refreshments, but there was something else down there, but instead it was someone. He went down the stairs, but then the lightbulb had just gone out, so he was extra careful._

_As he's going down the stairs, there's small talk amongst the guest above in a tiny commotion._

**Mr. Boddy- **Man, it's really dark down here. Guess I'm going to have to change this light as soon as everyone goes home. (_Chuckles, and continues down the stairs_) Weird, it's so quiet, I don't hear commotion anymore. Wonder what's going on. (_Looks around in the darkness, and notices a small box of sodas in a crate. Picks up the crate and notices a shadow in the dark._) Hello, who are you?

**Hidden- **You killer. (_Walks into view of Mr. Boddy_)

_Mr. Boddy drops the crate in a frantic to get upstairs, but __**Hidden**__ hits Mr. Boddy with an inanimate object. A loud crash is heard, and Mr. Boddy falls to the ground, blood oozing from his head. Indicating he was dead._

**_The Scene goes to upstairs, where everyone is sitting in the lounge, startled by the noise in the cellar._**

**Scene 2 – The Lounge**

_Crashing sounds are heard from the cellar, startling the guests._

**Mrs. Peacock- **What was that? (_Looks around startled, starting to shiver from fear_)

**Mrs. White-** I'm sure it was nothing; I'm going to go check it out! (_Smiles, while going down to the cellar, then screams bloody murder_) Mister Boddy! (_Runs back up the stairs, pale as a ghost_) Mr. Boddy, he's been murdered!

**Colonel Mustard- **Hold on (_Walks to the front of the crowd in a casual stroll_) How do you know he's dead; you could've done it earlier, and found a way back up here. Before anyone noticed! (_Walks up to Mrs. White, pointing his finger like she's a culprit_)

(_Small commotion is heard as people discuss the problem, some agreeing, some not. Professor Plumb walks forward to the Colonel_)

**Professor Plumb- **I think you're covering up your tracks! Maybe it was you, and you want to blame the maid! (_Points finger towards the Colonel_)

(_More commotion is heard for the newest accusation._)

**Ms. Scarlet- **(_Steps forward, next to the Colonel_) why would you blame Colonel Mustard for something he didn't do, he fought for your country after all! He wouldn't murder someone; he's not that kind of person!

**Professor Plumb- **But, he must've had to kill people in the wars he's been in… am I correct, Colonel Mustard?

**Colonel Mustard- **Perhaps, but you were quick to blame someone also! Hell, we haven't even saw to see if Mrs. White was correct in what she saw. Mr. Boddy could've simply fallen.

**Mrs. White- **The light recently went out, so we may need candlelight to see correctly.

**Mr. Green- **(_Points towards the ground_) Um, what's a line of blood doing on the floor?

(_Everyone looks to the floor to see the blood_)

**Ms. Peacock- **(_gasps_) Mr. Boddy truly was murdered! (_Shivering becomes worse now_)

**Colonel Mustard- **We still need to check the cellar!

**Mr. Green- **Correct, Colonel. Let's go everyone!

**_The Scene goes back to the cellar, as everyone piles into the bottom floor of the mansion._**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR FELLOW READERS,**

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE, BUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I WILL NOT BE WRITING FAN FICTION SO I CAN HELP WORK ON THE CO WRITING CHAPTERS AND OTHER STORIES ON MY OTHER TWO ACCOUNTS!**

**ANOTHER REASON IS I'M NOT INTO YU-GI-OH! 5D'S ANYMORE. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE YU-GI-OH! 5D'S STORIES UNTIL i START WATCHING IT AGAIN, WHICH ISN'T ANYTIME SOON.**

**I ALSO WANT TO WORK ON SOME CHAPTERS THAT HAVE STAYED IN MY HEAD AND BUGGED ME IN MY SLEEP... SO PLEASE, SORRY BUT IF YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE ANYMORE 5D'S FAN FICTION STORIES, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE.**

**ALSO, I NEED TO WORK ON MY CO WRITING CHAPTERS LIKE THE WISH THAT SAVED MY LIFE, AND THE CO WRITING CHAPTER I'M DOING WITH TNCKITTY.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. YOURS TRULY,**

**FOXEN FUDO**


End file.
